


Popcorn

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [12]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drabble, M/M, Popcorn, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: It's still the 5th!  It's still today!  It's not tomorrow!  So I'm not late and I've written a Christmas drabble every day so far!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 5th! It's still today! It's not tomorrow! So I'm not late and I've written a Christmas drabble every day so far!

Zach stretched and stifled a yawn as he stepped out of the bedroom. His little afternoon nap had lasted half the day and it was starting to get dark outside when he woke up. He hadn't meant to sleep so long. He yawned again as he walked across the tiny living room. He looked around but saw no sign of his boyfriend. Except for all the Christmas lights and decorations strewn across the room. He smiled and shook his head. In the corner was a way too large tree, halfway finished.

"Owen?" He called as he walked towards the kitchen. "The tree looks great so far." Sitting on the counter was a large bowl of popcorn. The smell stirred his stomach. He had slept through lunch and couldn't remember really having much of a breakfast. His stomach rumbled as he reached for a bowl. He popped a few kernels in his mouth before grabbing the whole bowl. He turned and settled down on the couch. He reached for the remote as he shoveled another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

The door opened and Owen walked in. "Hey. You're up. Sorry, I had to run to the paddock. Barry called and…" He stopped as he looked around the room and his eyes settled on Zach. "Hey!" He frowned and leaned over to grab the bowl from Zach. "Would you _stop_ eating all the popcorn?"

Zach frowned and grabbed the bowl back. "But I'm hungry!"

"It's supposed to go on the tree!" Owen snapped, pointing to the tree.

Zach's eyes widened. "You put popcorn on the tree?" He asked, rather dramatically.

"Yes!" Owen nodded. "We always strung popcorn with mom when we were growing up."

Zach shook his head. "Sometimes I forget how _old_ you are."

Owen narrowed his eyes at him and pointed towards the kitchen. "Just go pop more!"

Zach shrugged as he stood up, shoving more popcorn in his mouth.


End file.
